


desire is no light thing

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chinese Food, Christmas, Emotional Infidelity, Jewish Character, M/M, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Уилсон приходит к Хаусу на Рождество.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 7





	desire is no light thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desire is no light thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892831) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



В доме Хауса совсем нет рождественских украшений.

Не то, чтобы Уилсон жаловался на их с Джулией компромисс, или на то, что их дом в рождественских декорациях, а его Ханука на заднем плане смешивается с красно-золотыми цветами другого праздника. Он счастлив, что его жена может праздновать рождество, счастлив, что может праздновать Хануку вместе с ней. Это не проблема. Но приходить в квартиру Грега и не видеть этого бедствия всегда утешительно.

Это канун Рождества, где-то полтора часа до полуночи, и прямо сейчас он должен обниматься с женой или готовится к обмену подарками. Но вместо этого он стоит в тени двери Хауса. В их странном соревновании никто не хочет проиграть.

Хаус говорит первым.  
— Отказал жене в Рождестве? — спрашивает он, поднимает бутылку скотча к губам и делает глоток.

Уилсон усмехается, садясь рядом.  
— Она не будет против, — говорит Джеймс, уже не так неуверенно на этот счет.

— Это _Рождество_. — повторяет Хаус, — Ты же знаешь, что мы, Гои, сильно волнуемся из-за бородатого деда с подарками.

Уилсон вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— Джулия не против, что я провожу время с тобой, — говорит он, осознавая, что не сильно уверен в этом, осознавая еще острее – что одна его жена уже ушла из-за этого факта. 

Сейчас не те времена, когда он нужен Грегу. Ведь хорошо, что Хаус больше не зависит от него. Уилсон уже давно не состоит в его группе поддержки. Хотя бы он надеется на это.

— Мне взять нам немного китайской еды? 

Хаус смотрит на него, смотрит сквозь него и старается не съежиться. Он ведет себя так, будто он больше еврей, чем Джеймс (не в этническом или религиозном смысле, скорее из-за глубоких познаний), слишком много лет, чтобы не понять, что может значить, если Уилсон предпочел бы непринужденно тусоваться с ним, а не с женой.

Именно в эту дату Уилсон ел китайскую еду с родителями годы назад. Хаус согласится, что это никак не влияет на праздник (ведь это неплохо, что он дружит с человеческой версией Гринча), и он, наверное, сможет ответить, почему Уилсон сбегает к нему вместо _чудесного Рождественского времени_ с женой.

Небольшая улыбка немного дергает губы Хауса, и, о боже, – он обречен.

— Было бы отлично. У меня записаны номера, эм, где-то тут.  
Он встряхивает головой.  
— Один я помню, дай мне позвонить.

Примерно через полтора часа на кофейном столике Хауса множество пластмассовых вилок и бумажных коробок. Они пытаются пробраться через множество еды, которую оба заказали (это случилось из-за того, что Уилсон не мог выбрать, и поэтому Грег заказал все, что звучало неплохо для них обоих). Весь праздник они глотают скотч и пиво, улыбаясь и смеясь, пересматривают старые пьесы по телевизору.

— Веселого Рождества, Хаус, — говорит Уилсон.

Хаус усмехается.  
— Со счастливой Ханукой тебя, Уилсон, и с не-таким-веселым Рождеством для твоей жены.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.  
— Она не против, Хаус, правда.

Они оба знают, что он врет, но никто не возражает.


End file.
